You're Not Alone Tonight
by Alucard's Familiar
Summary: You are lonely, are not?" Alucard asked.


Alucard's Familiar: "Miss me? I missed myself. (Chuckle) This is just a little songfic that I decided to write. It'd also add a nice touch if you have the music as well, Keith Urban's _You're not Alone Tonight._

Disclaimer: "Own nothing, just my strange little imagination."

Seras: "This is a slightly depressing and sad songfic, but it also describes what Alucard and Integra's relationship might be when doors are closed and the radio is on. A little OOC, but nothing that'll shoot you in the head."

You're Not Alone Tonight

It was a warm night, humid, with the crickets playing their music to the stars that were their audience. All was quiet, even the usual late night cars were vacant from the streets. It was calm, silent, and peaceful.

The Hellsing Manor even gave off the same cloak of calmness. The soldiers were relaxing in their barracks, Walter was lounging in his office with the radio on and his feet up, and Seras was in her room in near the exact same position, reading a book. Even the kennel with the guard dogs was quiet.

The leader of Hellsing sat in her room in a tank top and a pair of denim shorts. Though the night seem to be putting on a mask of relaxation, that day had been anything but. With a meeting with the Royal Protestant Knights, it had been stressful, but nowhere near as bad as it went after Alucard had decided to watch from the shadows.

He had done nothing wrong, but one of the men had seen him and rounded on Integra, telling her she had no control over the monster and was now letting him sit in on their private meetings. Integra had defending herself, asking what he could really do? Who could he tell? He never really spoke to anyone, besides her, Walter, his fledgling, or if he was taunting his newest victim.

It had turned into a verbal showdown, Integra verses the Twelve Conventions, all throwing insults to her pride and her family. She took them all with a cool face, until they called her the last of her family, saying when she fell, so would her organization. They said she was the weakest, never to be anything like her father, and never successful.

That was when Alucard stepped him behind his master, drawing his gun, asking which he was supposed to kill first? Integra told him to stand down, and he had, putting his gun away and standing calmly beside her. She asked him to leave, and he did so, then she ended the meeting, saying that they would meet when they grew up.

Integra looked up from her thoughts as she sat on her bed, "What is it you need Alucard?"

"I am merely watching you, Master," Alucard stated as he appeared from the shadows.

"Isn't that what caused all of the trouble earlier?" She asked him.

"Those men are more like children than you were when you were twelve," Alucard answered as he glided over to her.

"Hmm," Integra murmured as she turned on her radio and adjusted the volume.

_We all drink to forget _

_Some of us more than most_

_When reality gets too real_

_And the fires of hell to close_

_But I'm here to let you know _

_That you can make it through_

_If you believe that someone is watchin' over you_

"They were correct in one respect," Integra muttered as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

"And what was that?" Alucard asked.

"I will never be anything like my father," she answered as she looked out the window.

"That is true," Alucard agreed, "But not in the way that you believe."

"How so?" Integra inquired, raising an eyebrow at him, her voice disbelieving.

"You will never be as your father was, because you have already surpassed him," Alucard answered.

"You lie," Integra said as she stood up and opened the doors to her balcony.

_And call it an angel_

_Call it a muse_

_And call it karma that you've got comin' to you_

_What's the difference?_

_What's in name?_

_What matters most is never ever losin' faith_

_'Cause it's gonna be alright_

_You're not alone tonight_

"Why would I?" Alucard asked, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Vampiric nature," Integra answered as she walked onto the balcony.

"Shall I prove you wrong then?" Alucard wondered.

"You can try," Integra said as she leaned one elbow on the rail and put her head on one hand.

Alucard studied her for a moment, "You've kept this organization from floundering many a times. Like when the Valentine Brothers attacked, and when that psychotic Major tried to start that war. You're still here."

"I had help," Integra looked over at him, "I'd hate to admit it, but Iscariot did help us."

"You've survived," Alucard tried a different tactic. "Survived your uncle ten years ago, and countless assassins from there on then, including people who've betrayed you."

"Again, I've had help, you and Walter to be precise," Integra again countered him.

_We all have our days_

_When nothing goes as planned_

_Not a soul in the world_

_Seems to understand_

_And for someone to talk to _

_You'd give anything_

_Well go on and cry out loud_

_'Cause someone's listenin_

Now Alucard was determined to prove her wrong, "Correct, you have me."

"What do you mean?" Integra asked.

"Why do you think I was in the basement?" Alucard asked. "I didn't go down there in a demonic straight jacket all on my own accord."

"Sometimes I have to wonder," Integra smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha," Alucard mocked. "What I am getting at is, you have more control over me than your father could have ever dreamed of getting."

"Control? What control? You do as you please, even with my orders," Integra said.

"True, but I don't recklessly kill anymore," Alucard pointed out.

"I'm sure you wish to," Integra said as she turned to stare out at the city once again.

"At times, but now at least I'm given things to do, no matter how petty," Alucard grinned.

"Well if ever get that bored, I suppose I could get you to clean toilets," Integra smirked at him again.

"Again, ha-ha-ha," Alucard scowled, disappointed that his master had gotten him twice with her tart little remarks. "You're more then you're father could have ever been, and I've proved it."

"Whatever you say Alucard," Integra said as she turned and walked back into her room again.

_Yeah, and call it an angel_

_Call it a muse_

_And call it karma that you've got comin' to you_

_What's the difference?_

_What's in name?_

_What matters most is never ever losin' faith_

_'Cause it's gonna be alright_

_You're not alone tonight_

Alucard followed her, "What is it that truly troubles my master?"

Integra looked at him for a moment, then sighed, "Nothing that you would likely comprehend, since you lack all human emotion."

"Try me," Alucard grinned.

"Like hell I would," Integra scowled at him.

Alucard took a well educated guess, "You are lonely, are you not?"

"So what if I am?" Integra asked, but he could see it in her eyes that he had hit the bulls eye.

"You can tell me," he offered as he sat in a chair as she sat on her bed.

"Why should I?" Integra asked.

"Who could I tell in return?" Alucard asked, "As you said, I speak to no one but you, Walter, the Police Girl, and the random victim that I wish to taunt."

Integra gave him a lopsided smile, amused that he had turned the days earlier defense against her, "What do you want to know Alucard."

"You are lonely, correct?" Alucard asked the same question again.

"In a sense," he swore he heard her voice crack.

"You wish to have someone to confide in?" Alucard asked.

"It'd never be you," Integra's voice turned sour again.

"And why not?" Alucard asked. "As I said, who would I tell?"

She had no answer.

"It won't leave this room," Alucard promised.

"I miss my father," she finally said.

"That's no surprise," Alucard said.

"And I'm tired of those old men telling how horrible I am at my job," Integra confessed, head hanging.

Alucard looked at her for a moment, "You need a shoulder to cry on?"

She looked up at him, and he could see tears fighting her controls.

_Keep your faith alive _

_You're not the only one_

Alucard stood up and walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her shaking under his hand as he removed his glasses, his hat already gone. He gave her a kind smile and Integra rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her break into sobs, and held her close.

_Yeah, and call it an angel_

_Call it a muse_

_Call it karma that you've got comin' to you_

_What's the difference?_

_What's in name?_

_What matters most is never ever losin' faith_

_Yeah, you're gonna be alright_

_You're not alone tonight_

"It's all right to cry," Alucard said. "You aren't alone."

"Thank you," Integra whispered.

_Oh you can cry if you want to, go on_

OOOO

Alucard's Familiar: "Too sappy? I hope not, I rather enjoyed writing this."

Seras: "Tell us what you think."

Alucard's Familiar: "Expect updates to the rest of my stuff soon. I'm back."


End file.
